El Rancho Camelot
El Rancho Camelot is a suburban neighborhood in Chesterton, Indiana. El Rancho Camelot is where RJ ventures off to get food for Vincent after the food he stole from the bear was destroyed by a semi-truck and had to get the certain foods Vincent wanted in a week. A group of animals; a turtle, Verne; a squirrel, Hammy; a skunk, Stella; a father and daughter opossum, Ozzie and Heather; and a family of porcupines, Lou, Penny, and their porcupine triplets, Spike, Bucky, and Quillo; were waking up from hibernation to find half of the forest gone as the neighborhood was build while they were hibernating. With shortage of food, RJ comes by and convinces them to steal food from the humans. On the first day, it went horribly as they were attacked by Gladys Sharp, president of Home Owner's Association, after being warned by her pet cat, Tiger. On the second day, RJ and the animals got a lot of food, but during the course, Gladys calls the exterminator to get rid of them. On the last day, Dwayne LaFontant arrives to get of the animals but managed to evade him, with RJ glad that he can pay off Vincent, the food was destroyed after he and Verne got into an argument, given that Verne didn't trust the raccoon from the start. This caused not only RJ to be killed by Vincent, Verne lost the trust and respect from his friends after he unintentionally made a negative comment about how stupid and naive they are to be manipulated by RJ. At night, Verne apologizes to RJ and wants to steal food with him. After making amends with the animals, RJ set up to steal food, which has all the ones Vincent wants, from Gladys' house. After Stella got a makeover and subdues Tiger, they proceed with plan, however, during a scuffle over a can of Spuddies, RJ accidentally reveals his true plot, while at the same time, he escaped while the animals were captured by Dwayne. Upon being taken away, RJ meets up with Vincent, who admires what he did by leaving the animals to their fate. Realizing that he needs them, RJ takes the food and meets up with them, however, they lost their trust upon his exposure. During a wild ride in the Dwayne's truck, RJ tries to let him in while avoiding Vincent, but refused until Verne convinces them. After crashing the truck into Gladys' house, RJ and the animals run back to the other side of the hedge, however, a fight brings between Vincent on one side, and Dwayne and Gladys on the other. A plan was set with RJ using Verne's shell to avoid getting eaten by Vincent, Hammy, under the effects of sugar, turns on the Depelter Turbo, which got all three of them electrocuted, zapped, and caged. Vincent was being taken back to the mountains by Animal Control, while Gladys and Dwayne were being arrested for using the Depelter Turbo, which is illegal in all states except Texas. After celebrating their victory, Tiger goes off to join Stella and her friends. Verne explained about RJ's situation, to which he responded he never had a family, so he decided to stay in Camelot as the animals' leader to steal food for hibernation. Establishment El Rancho Camelot is a suburban neighborhood that was once a forest as it was developed during the winter, as stated by Verne when he and his friends were hibernating. Gladys Sharp was the president of Home Owner's Association, she enforces the rules and organizes events such as a housewarming party. She was also a real estate developer, given her position, she's also in charge of the property values. After RJ and his friends stole food from the neighborhood, Gladys called Dwayne, an exterminator, to get rid of them. Camelot also has a police force, as Sgt. Jed and his partner were arresting Gladys and Dwayne for using a Depelter Turbo, which is illegal in all states except Texas. Trivia *"El Rancho" means "the ranch" in Spanish. **Translating "El Rancho Camelot" would come out as "The Camelot Ranch" in Spanish. *The billboard says "Your getaway to the good life!". *It was once a forest as Verne stated "half the forest is gone" after finding out it was build while he and his friends were hibernating. Gallery OvertheHedgeneighborhoodnighttime.jpg|The neighborhood at night ElRanchoCamelotranshakedneighborhood.jpg|The neighborhood in the morning after being ransacked by the animals Elranchocamelotneighborhoodgladysneighborhood.jpg|The view of the neighborhood Category:Over the Hedge Locations Category:Area Info Category:Creative